Patiently
by AgentOklahoma
Summary: There was silence as the rocks fell and crashed around them, but it didn't distract them from each other. Warning, character death, mild GrimmIchi. Don't read if you don't like either. Rated for mild violence


_Patiently_

The final fight.

That's when we lost the strongest soul reaper, the most loyal friend.

And it was for the one he loved.

"You'll never defeat me Ichigo. If you lay down your sword now, I will make sure all you friends and family die quickly and without suffering." Aizen offered, sounding as if he thought he was being kind.

"Go to hell, bastard." Ichigo snarled, swinging Zangetsu at Aizen only to have it blocked with almost no effort.

"That's not a nice thing to say to the person that has your precious family and friend's lives in their hands." Aizen said calmly, pointing his zanpakutou at Rukia, Renji and the other soul reapers.

"Or, maybe you'll respond a little better to your lover's pleas." Aizen said, a dark look coming across his smiling face. Then three arrancars threw a bloody and broken Grimmjow at Ichigo's feet. The redhead stared in shock at the blue haired Espada at his feet and knelt next to him.

"Grimm...Grimm, talk to me." Ichigo choked out, holding back the tears from seeing the one he loved lying there, motionless, broken.

"Ichi...Ichi...go. I'm...sorry." Grimmjow said, blood dripping from his pale and cracked lips.

"No. There's nothing for you to be sorry for. It's okay. I'll kill that son of a bitch." Ichigo growled, looking at Aizen, who was still standing there, with that evil smile on his face.

"No...Just...run. Please...Ichi." Grimmjow said, barely able to speak from the blood pooling in his lungs.

"It's okay. Orihime will heal you and we'll go home, just hold on a little longer Grimm. Please don't d-" Ichigo cut himself off, not even wanting to think about the _other_ option. Ichigo put a hand on Grimmjow's cheek and stroked his thumb over the blood encrusted skin. Grimmjow leant into it and nodded. Ichigo picked up Grimmjow and took him over to where Orihime was healing Chad.

"Orihime, I..." Ichigo started but Orihime nodded.

"No problem. I'll make him good as new." Orihime said reassuringly. Chad waved her off, although he was still bleeding.

"Start healing Grimmjow. I'll be fine." Chad said, despite looking like he was in a lot of pain. Ichigo frowned and waved over Hanatarou, asking him to fix up Chad's injuries. Ichigo went back to Grimmjow, leant down and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"I promise, I'll be right back." He said, giving him a sad smile before he disappeared once again.

"No. No! Do...Don't go Ichi- *cough* -go." Grimmjow cried out, trying to sit up but fell back, crying out in pain. Orihime put a comforting hand on Grimmjow's shoulder on the one spot where he wasn't injured.

"He'll be okay. He promised, so he'll be back." Orihime said, starting on Grimmjow's injuries. He bit his lip and nodded, turning his head so he could see Ichigo and Aizen.

"So will you reconsider surrendering? Take away your lover's pain?" Aizen said, that stupid self satisfied smile on his face once more. Ichigo wasn't looking directly at him, his orange hair shadowing his eyes.

"By the time I'm finished, you will be begging me to kill you, you sick son of a bitch." Ichigo said, his voice shaking with rage. He looked up, his face covered in his hollow mask and his spiritual pressure making an indentation in the ground around him.

Aizen frowned and stood his ground, his eyes widening when Ichigo suddenly vanished from sight. He jumped forward when he felt a sword pierce his shoulder, turning to parry the thin black sword that was Ichigo's bankai. He looked into the eyes of the teenage Visord and he froze.

"You're not Ichigo." He realised. The teenager started laughing insanely, pressing the sword closer to Aizen.

"_Hell no. Ichigo completely lost his mind when ya hurt his little kitty so I took over for a bit. He's perfectly happy about that. He don't care if I'm the one that kills ya, as long as ya suffer and he gets ta watch._" Hichigo said, smiling. Aizen jumped away and flinched at the pain in his shoulder.

Hichigo disappeared again and this time, he appeared right in from of Aizen, shoving Zangetsu into his stomach, laughing when he saw the blood flow from the injury and his mouth.

"_People always seem ta think ya some sorta badass and can never seem to beat ya, but this is easy! Guess ya ain't as strong as they say. I'm still gonna have a little bit of fun guttin' ya like a fish!"_ Hichigo screamed and dragged the sword across Aizen's gut. Aizen let out a grunt of pain and grabbed the blade, pulling it out before he moved away from the Visord.

Hichigo blocked the sword that came to strike him in the face with no effort at all, and just laughed when Aizen tried to swing his zanpakutou at him again. He managed to cut Hichigo on his cheek slightly and the look of insane happiness disappeared, replaced by annoyance.

"_I would love to keep this goin' but King wants to get back to check on his Kitty. So I gotta make this quick." _Hichigo said, disappearing and reappearing, only swinging Zengetsu once and cutting Aizen in half. Hichigo closed his eyes, having finished his task.

"'_M sorry King. I wish I could've hurt him more for ya. Do you want control now?" _Hichigo asked.

"_**Yes. Thank you, Hichigo.**_" Ichigo said before Hichigo smiled and closed his eyes. When they reopened, they were no longer the yellow and black of his inner hollow, but white and brown. Ichigo turned and looked over at Orihime and Grimmjow, who was still being healed. He took a step towards them but was stopped when the roof started crumbling.

"Crap! The whole fortress is collapsing! Why the hell is it doing that?" Renji shouted, dodging a large piece of ceiling.

"Doesn't matter. We need to get out of here. Ichigo! Let's go!" Rukia said, ushering everyone out the door. Ichigo ran over to Grimmjow and saw Orihime sweating.

"Orihime. We need to go. I'll get Grimmjow." Ichigo said.

"You can't. He's not healed enough. If you move him now, he'll die." Orihime said, panting. She was working as hard as she could, that was obvious, but Ichigo's panic got the better of him.

"Well, can't you heal faster!" He shouted.

"Ichigo, she's been healing everybody over the course of an hour and she's used up too much energy." Ishida countered. Ichigo blanched. He knew what Ishida was suggesting. He wanted them to leave Grimmjow.

"Ichigo." A quiet voice called out from the ground. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow who was breathing labouredly.

"Ichi...you need t...to go." Grimmjow said. Ichigo sighed and sat down, placing Grimmjow's head in his lap.

"Uryuu, Orihime, Chad. Go." He said, running his hand through Grimmjow' blood matted hair.

"But Ichigo-" Orihime started.

"There are two ways this will go. You all drag me out by force and I hate you for the rest of eternity because my life will not go on much after we leave or you leave and I stay. It's better if you go with the second option." Ichigo said, keeping his head down. Grimmjow looked up and saw tears running down Ichigo's face and a small smile on his lips.

"Ichi...go." He whispered and a tear fell from his eyes as well.

"Go guys, I'll be fine." Ichigo said reassuringly, raising his head with a smile on his face. The others nodded and started running, accepting that he was lying, knowing that he would die anyway without Grimmjow.

"Goodbye Ichigo." Orihime whispered as she left.

"Ichigo. You...you really a-are an idiot." Grimmjow said, tears still falling. Ichigo shook his head.

"It's true though. If I had to leave you here and never see you again, I would die too, so there really isn't a difference in me staying and me leaving." Ichigo said, still running his hand through Grimmjow's hair. Grimmjow raised his hand to touch Ichigo's face, just a reassurance that he was still there.

Ichigo caught his hand and brought the palm to his lips, kissing it lightly before he put it on his cheek. There was silence as the rocks fell and crashed around them but it didn't distract them from each other.

"Love you Ichi." Grimmjow said quietly, closing his eyes.

"Love you too Grimm." Ichigo said, closing his eyes as well. He opened them again and laughed quietly.

"You remember when we first met? We hated each other. You remember that Grimm? Grimm?" Ichigo said, looking down at the blue haired Espada. Grimmjow's eyes were still closed and chest was so still. It almost looked like he wasn't-

"Grimm? Don't tell me you're-" Ichigo whispered, his throat constricting, cutting his sentence short. There was no response. Ichigo ran his hand through Grimmjow's hair once more before he placed Grimmjow's head on the ground, leant down and kissed him on the lips.

"See you soon Grimm." Ichigo said before he closed his eyes as well, waiting for the end that would eventually come.

Waiting patiently.

The end

Author's endnotes

Guitargirl214-wow...so...

Ichigo- 0.0

Grimmjow- 0.0

Guitargirl214- um...I got nothing.

Ichigo- So you just killed us for no reason!

Grimmjow- I bet she thought it would appear fucking romantic if she made us go out like that. All Romeo and Juliet and shit.

Guitargirl214- Yes...That's it. I think. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed that. Hope you Read and Review. =^-^=

Grimmjow & Ichigo- Bye bye.


End file.
